


四季歌•春 （靳东/王凯）

by YourHoneyMustard



Series: 四季歌 （靳东/王凯）by 不过一粒恒河沙 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, M/M, 东凯 - Freeform, 凯东, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 本人在东凯这对cp的毕业论文





	四季歌•春 （靳东/王凯）

春情抄

“他一个人坐在沙发上，房里有金粉金沙深埋的宁静，外面风雨琳琅，满山遍野都是今天。”*

立春

立春呢，是一个节气，也一部电影。最初，它是一群小文青儿的自娱自乐，后来，“王彩玲”三个字成了一种易于传播的暗号——当人们谈论王彩玲的时候，人们在谈论什么——不言而喻。

王彩玲从始至终没能活进黄四宝的梦里，却不知不觉便活在了每一个郁郁不得志的人那潮湿幽暗的梦境之中，苦水也好泪水也罢，她浸泡在里面，成为了一个极具象征意义的符号。

“宁咬鲜桃一口，不要烂杏一筐。”

——她说，她替每一个心有不甘的人说。

只为这一句，就没枉费了蒋雯丽为了这个故事养起来的一身膘——任何一个认真做戏的人，一辈子能做出一个symbol of life，此生不虚度。

“其实很多人都觉着自己是王彩玲……”王凯打了个哈欠，转头看靳东，后者还沉溺在剧情之中，一脸触景伤情。

如今也算是狂奔在功成名就的路上了，还能这么多愁善感……嗯，是挺可爱。王凯抿着嘴笑了笑，把后半句话吞了回去。

就再由着自己多看他几眼吧。

良久，他听到靳东微微叹了口气，身子微微向他这边靠了过来。那么大两个人，这么小的沙发，稍稍有点动静，另一个人便能感同身受。王凯蹬了蹬腿，才意识到他们俩在这小小的沙发里窝了快三个小时了。

回南天把整座城市浸得油汪汪黏腻腻，若非必要，实在没人愿意离开温度和湿度都被调节恰当的房间，闷也好过闷热。可气候到底影响了人，人也变得湿答答粘糊糊，不爱动弹。这会子除了耽在房间里看看电影喝喝酒，一时还真的找不到什么乐子了似的。

“然而城中每一个师奶都知道，人呢，最重要的（除了马票股票钞票）就是……开心咯。”

他想起亓博士的话，不禁莞尔。难得她学识渊博又平易近人，一回生二回熟的，也就见过一次，便觉得跟她似老友重逢般轻松愉快。

是了，这件事无论怎么掰开了揉碎了再碾成末子，说破大天终究不过也是想要，开心。

不想再痛苦了呀。

王凯站起来，伸了个懒腰，抬脚便去了楼下吸烟室。

那个瘦削单薄的背影消失在门后，靳东终于敢从电影里抬起头来。

他一肚子话想说，却不知道自己到底该说什么，到底还能，说什么。

他也不知道王凯刚才在笑什么，他现在觉得好多事情他都不知道。

幸好他不知道。

“初候，东风解冻；阳和至而坚凝散也。二候，蛰虫始振；振，动也。三侯，鱼陟负冰。陟，言积，升也，高也。阳气已动，鱼渐上游而近于冰也。”*

惊蛰

从前种种，也不是没有过畅快欢愉的，谁和谁都不会是从一开始就搅和在如今这般黏腻浑浊的关系里，无法自拔，无法自救，无法自欺。

当日拖着手畅游富士山下，也不是没有对着山对着海说过那些荒唐的情话。

那些无人见证的亲吻和拥抱，抚摸与占有，上野的花见过，奈良的鹿也见过，真的……不是没有存在过的。

谁会不记得那日，初春夜里的露天温泉，他环绕着他喘息着说爱他，漫天的星辰听过，无边的森林听过，就连沉默的远山，其实也听到了罢。

他们明明，紧握着手一齐见过那徐徐飘落的樱花瓣在春日暖阳下织就了一大片一大片的绯红。

“鸳鸯织就欲双飞……”

靳东闭上眼，不愿再睁开似。

良久，他才听到自己的手机在腿边的小茶几上震动，拿起来一看，他顿了顿，又放了回去。

“震了五次了。”王凯不知何时已经回来，斜靠在窗边，一双长腿交叠起来，在逼仄的小厅里放哪里都好像不太舒坦。

“特殊时期，她情绪不太稳定，出来稍微多耽一会儿就催得急。”

“那你还不快去？”

靳东依言，走到门边拿外套，余光却又迟疑着不受控似地扫了回来。窗边的人正侧着头望天，窗外夜色微醺，他整个人的线条都虚无似的晕染在霓虹灯的光影里。

靳东深吸一口气，停在胸口。

他忘在茶几上的手机在这当口儿，又震了起来。

王凯的声音远远地传过来，带着含义不明的笑意：“第六次了。”

靳东刚刚提起来的那口真气，又泄了下去。

此时不是诉情时，他自有他的去处。

凌晨三点，王凯驱车至那座著名的山顶，俯瞰这个没有夜晚的港湾。

光怪陆离的都市还是和白日一般，人山人海，鱼龙混杂。有人说这座城的气数已是尽了，龙困浅滩，再也翻不起什么浪。王凯对风水堪舆没什么研究，不过他觉得自己此刻的处境倒是很有点潜龙在渊的意思。

谁知道呢，反正人的运势就和房价一样，每年都有人在你耳边唱衰。

信与不信，在你自己。

真或是假，也在自己。

一条微信不太合时宜地发了进来——

“还有几天”

——只有这么四个字，连个标点符号都欠奉，不是欣喜期盼也没有半点不耐烦，就只是淡淡的。

文字总被人诟病不如语音那样直截了当，可它无法伪装，从不传达不准确的情绪，你怎么想，它便怎么写。

你还有几天，我也有几天。各忙各的吧，到时候没准儿能让你双喜临门。

王凯在微咸的湿润海风里晃了晃脑袋——他的脑子里，有些事情已经开始不太清明了。

明天还有那么重要的事情要办，也该回去躺着了。

“初候，桃始华；阳和发生，自此渐盛。二候，仓庚鸣；黄鹂也。三候，鹰化为鸠。鹰，鸷鸟也。此时鹰化为鸠，至秋则鸠复化为鹰。”*

谷雨

亓博士人如其名，的确有令人啧啧称奇之处。

她的诊所并不在城中最拥挤的地段，而是开在半山一座私人住宅，坊间流传是她祖产——这一片的确不新，多数建于二战前后，宁波人上海人，一波一波前来避开战事，房子便依山建了起来。亓博士的诊所便是一条私家路尽头的小洋楼，外观倒并不出奇，看框架结构的确是好几十年前的作品，然而旧有旧的好处，那房前屋后的花园与药草园，早已经是藤蔓交错，郁郁葱葱，美极妙极。

亓博士毕业回来时，在此间种下了她的独特配方——见之忘俗，闻之忘我，谓之“忘忧”。

这世间原没有几个人是真正健康，但有着寻常忧愁的寻常人并不太了解亓博士的所在。这个诊所只为最最为忧愁所扰的人洞开。因此踏入这方天地时，将他们罩起来困顿其中的，都不是一般两般的愁苦。然而不知怎的，当他们从这里再踏出去的时候，忘我忘忧还则罢了，难得的是灵台当真一片清明。

但亓博士从未贪天之功，只一味谦逊——

“哪里哪里，患者自身意志力顽强。”

“我的患者均有独特能力，可使得自己与他人均获解脱。”

“这原是一时浊气上涌罢了，并非难解之症。”

总而言之，“我不过恰巧时刻出现在恰巧地点，恰巧让患者有机会梳理自身罢了。”

诸如此类，总之断不肯承认自己居功至伟。

越是如此，她治疗的过程越是令人愉悦，结果也越令人放心。想要做某些人物的生意，能保守秘密是一条，使他不觉得孤立无助不觉得此身无用亦是这门生意不为外人道的长久之法。

王凯第一次见亓博士是个雨天。他此刻来此，是个秘密，越少人知道越好，可他偏又对这个城市并不熟悉，更何况半山上的道路蜿蜒曲折。幸而将亓博士推荐给他的朋友送佛送到西，一路送他前来。这位朋友显然是一匹识途老马，上山之后三下两下便将车徐徐驶入了那条私家路。

王凯在漫无边际的雨帘子里彻底绕晕了，他怀疑此刻的自己是否就是那误闯仙境的爱丽丝，这辆车便是那只蹦蹦跳跳的兔子，指引着他，去一个不为人知的所在……

而红桃皇后……她是否流光溢彩，明艳动人？是否世间俗物在她眼中都只是一颗玻璃球？

男人啊，总爱在这些莫名其妙的时刻发春梦。

一路的奇思妙想在见到亓博士的那一刻便烟消云散，等待王凯的哪里是什么红桃皇后——那亓博士生得白白皮肤小小脸蛋，圆圆大眼睛圆圆小鼻头，笑起来还有一个梨涡在唇边——王凯宁愿相信她是自某些耳熟能详的高等学府回来度假的学生。

那位识途老马倒真的姓马，马先生当下悄悄拉了拉王凯的袖子，让他收一收自己那一脸将信将疑。

王凯敛神，警告自己切莫以貌取人。

免得这童颜长腿的红桃皇后待会儿叫他双倍速奔跑。

那天，王凯第一次饮到了那杯名曰忘忧的茶。

清冽草本，沁人心脾。这香气淡淡在他鼻端，挥之不去。

那是一次畅谈。王凯并不太记得自己到底说了些什么，抑或是听了些什么。隐约似乎他们三个谈天说地无所不谈，而他一直在盒盒盒盒，很快乐。

聊着聊着，王凯发现一件奇事，亓博士看着年纪轻轻，却似乎什么都知道什么都明白，无论他讲出再吊诡无稽的事情，在她看来都平平淡淡，说无趣却也有趣，但总不能让她惊奇。

嗯，心理学博士嘛，大概看我们这些凡人都跟看透明人似的。王凯想。

临走时，王凯与亓博士约定下一次会面的时间。

“今天是初次见面，聊聊天喝喝茶，打今儿起咱们也算是了相熟了。”亓博士不像是北方人，却带点儿不自觉的京腔，声音倒略比她的脸成熟些，温和淡然，是令人产生愉悦感的声线，“下次过来才算是正式开始，若有疑虑，尽可说出来。”

王凯笑眯眯地摇摇头，他还沉浸在快乐的氛围里。

很久没这么快乐过了。

“那好，三天后见。”她笑起来，春风拂面。

下山的时候，王凯终于还是没忍住自己熊熊燃烧的八卦之魂——

“那个……刚咱们去的是亓博士的家里吗？”

“那房子当然是亓博士家里的啦，租来的话，羊毛出在羊身上，出租金的人岂不是你～”老马不愧是老江湖，说了等于没说。

王凯气结，仔细想想却又觉得自己是有些太八卦——我是患者她是医者，如此而已，管人家住哪儿呢。

雨淅淅沥沥地下个没完。王凯的眼皮慢慢沉了下来，他渐渐觉得天地之间隔着这么一道雨帘子，挺好的。

“初候，萍始生。二候，鸣鸠拂其羽，飞而两翼相排，农急时也。三候，戴胜降于桑，织网之鸟，一名戴鵀，阵于桑以示蚕妇也，故曰女功兴而戴鵀鸣。”*

* 《今生今世》

* 二十四节气之七十二候


End file.
